


DSGF

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0





	

Journal - Kaitlyn Durda

Dollars and Sense Period: 8

8-26-16

Question: What is an opportunity cost?

Answer: An opportunity cost is having to make a decision on what you want to purchase. If you choose one item, you lost the other. 

Question: Per Economic Theory, what are needs? 

Answer: Needs are the basic needs, such as food, clothing, and shelter.

 

8-29-16

Question: What is the difference between a want and a need, and how should it affect your decisions on purchases you make?

Answer: A want is an item that would be nice to have at home, but isn’t necessary to life. A need is necessary for life, such as food, clothing, and shelter. Each can be categorized, whether as essential or not.

 

8-30-16

Question: Name three outside factors that affect your decisions. 

Answer: Friends, Ads, and Popularity. 

 

9-6-16

Question: What is the newest, most technologically advanced product you’d like to purchase? Why?

Answer: The Oculus Rift from Merge Virtual Reality 

 

9-7-16 

Question: What is the newest, most technologically advanced product your household purchased? Why did your family buy it? 

Answer: A television set. We got bored and decided to get a television. 

 

9-8-16 

Question: Why do companies keep inventing new technology devices? What’s in it for them? 

Answer: Companies want to keep up with times, they want to stay ‘cool’ with their customers; supply and demand. What’s in it for them is money, cash. The more people buy newer things, the more money companies will have. 

 

9-9-16 

Question: How do you think you’re a responsible consumer? 

Answer: I look at prices and compare them to others and figure out what’s the better deal. I also tend to just go over basics and overlook the wants and just get the needs. 

 

9-12-16 

Question: What are the 5 components that need to be included in a complaint letter? 

Answer: Details of the transaction, description of the problem, a suggestion to a reasonable solution, set a reasonable deadline, and include contact information. 

 

9-13-16 

Question: What type of taxes do YOU pay? What type of taxes do your parents pay? 

Answer: Sales taxes. Sales tax, income tax.

 

9-15-16 

Question: What is the tax called when you buy a shirt? How much is it? 

Answer: Sales tax. A Five Nights at Freddy’s shirt (video game franchise) costs $18. 

 

9-19-16 

Question: What is an excise tax? 

Answer: They’re taxes paid when purchases are made on a specific good, such as gasoline. 

 

9-20-16 

Question: How much income tax do you think you will pay on annual earnings of $30,000? $60,000? $100,000? 

Answer: $2,500 , $10,000 , $60,000 

 

9-23-2016 

Question: What form is sent to you each year from your employer to do your taxes? By what date must you send in your taxes? 

Answer: W2-1040. January 31. 

 

9-26-2016 

Question: What form is sent to you each year from your employer to do your taxes? By what date must you send in your taxes? 

Answer: W2-1040. January 31. 

 

9-27-2016 

Question: Describe the job you would like to have in the future. How much will it pay? 

Answer: A writer. Self- published Writers make about $1,000 a year.


End file.
